


Just A Little Curious

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Marvel's Spiderman Cartoon, Spiderman (Cartoon), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sex, Gen, M/M, Marvel's Spiderman, Other, no slash YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: Set in the cartoon universe of Marvel's Spiderman, this story follows Peter Parker aka Spiderman begins to get curious about his friends. Way more curious than a straight guy should get.... right? Comments welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Follow me on Twitter @matthew_burkey and check out my blog https://ambulancedrivermb.wixsite.com/thequeerjedi
> 
> Peace, love, and my the force me with you friends.

Peter Parker was many things. He was a friend, a genius, a nephew and of course Spiderman. What he was not was a patient person. Currently, he was standing in line at Joe’s Coffee, praying that the gaggle of blonde socialites in front of him would get off their damn phones and pay attention to the barista. However, at the moment they were currently talking very loudly amongst themselves and completely ignoring the fact that there were other people in line that had somewhere to be.

Also, there was the fact that Spiderman had been up for most of the night chasing down AIM agents that were attempting to steal a boat load of chemicals that could have been used for a variety nefarious doings. He chased them across half the city before agents of Panoply, another black ops government funded superhero team, had assisted him in their capture. That was the primary reason he needed coffee.

“Oh come on!” Peter said, checking his phone again. 

If things didn’t get a move on he was going to be late for school. Again. It was a prospect that made Peter slightly nervous. His nights of being Spiderman had, on occasion, made him late for anything during the waking hours. It was barely tolerated at Midtown High and strictly frowned on when he transferred to Horizon High. So far, Peter had managed to talk his way out of most of his abscenes, although Max wasn’t stupid. 

“You’re going to be late again Pete.”

Peter whipped his head around to see his best friend, Harry Osborne standing there with a grin on his face. The other teen was slightly taller than Peter, with wavy dark hair, deep brown eyes, and lean build. 

“I know that!” Peter hissed. “Wait? What are you doing here?”

Harry frowned. “Getting coffee.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I know that, I meant aren’t you going to be late for school too?”

*Then again, he is the son of the school’s founder*, Peter reminded himself. 

Harry only smirked. “We start a half hour later than you do Pete, I have plenty of time. You, on the other hand really, really don’t. Well, you would if you came to the Osborne Academy.”

Peter looked at his watch again, finally throwing his arms up in annoyance. “Arrgghh! Seriously people!”

“Calm down Pete,” said Harry, although he was unable to keep the smile off his face. “Busy later?”

Peter cocked his head to the side, mentally running through his mental calendar. There were a few projects at school that he needed to complete, although none that were really that pressing. And if Peter was honest with himself, he was well aware that he could probably whip them out in no time flat. Miles would be on patrol tonight and barring any sort of horrible Avengers level incident. And it had been a while since he and Harry hung out on their own. 

“Not really,” Peter said, with a shrug. He stepped out of line and sighed heavily before turning back to his friend. “What’s up? Got something interesting planned?”

Harry shook his head. “Not really but why don’t I come by after school. We can hang out, catch up… maybe you could tell me about some of those dangerous experiments you and Max are doing at Horizon.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow at his friend. “Harry, I think we’ve been over this.”

Harry shrugged. “Hey, you can’t blame me for trying. I’ll see you later. I’d hurry it up Pete, unless you can sprint across the city in like ten minutes.”

“Oh crap!” Peter yelped. “I’ll see you later Harry!”

And with that, Peter bolted out of the coffee shop and down the street. He ducked into a side street, made sure that no one was looking, and pulled out his web shooters. Fastening them on his wrists he took to the sky, hoping that he was able to get to school before the bell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter had managed to make in time, although just barely. He was litteraly shoving the web shooters back in his bag when he came sliding into the main lab area, nearly knocking over Miles Morales. The younger student and Spiderman was a few inches shorter than Peter with dark hair, mocha colored skin, and deep brown orbs for eyes. He was actually slightly more muscled than Peter, something that was readily apparent when he was in his spider suit.

“Hey!” Miles barked. “Watch it!”

“Sorry,” Peter apologized.

“You were almost late again,” Miles pointed out, as Peter took a seat next to him at the lab station. “Really man get your shit together.”

“Not my fault,” Peter said. “People at the coffee shop were taking entirely too long and after the night I had I really, really, needed coffee.”

“That AIM thing?” Miles said, in a whisper. “I thought those Panoply guys had a handle on that?”

“They did,” Peter said, his voice equally as low. “Or I did and they helped? Doesn’t matter, either way the bad guys went to jail and the day was saved.”

“You should have called me for backup,” Miles stated. “That was the deal, right?”

Peter winced, he had thought about calling Miles but the fourteen year old was new to the whole superhero thing. Dealing with fully armed AIM agents was not something that Peter was sure he was ready for. Plus, there was that new Panoply organization that showed up to help… Peter still wasn’t all that sure about them. They required more research and perhaps a talk with Tony Stark.

“Deal yes but we got it handled,” Peter answered back.

Miles looked unconvinced. “Anyway, I need to talk to you after school. It won’t take long but it’s kind of important.”

“Important how?” Peter asked, pulling out his tablet.

“Personal important,” Miles replied.

“No, no, no, no, do not ask me for relationship advice,” Peter said, quickly. “Whoever it is that you want to ask out you are better off asking someone else.”

Miles frowned. “Calm down, it’s not about relationships. It’s just… personal.”

Peter let out out a sigh of relief. “Okay fine but make it quick.”

“Sure.”

Luckily the rest of the day went along without any real sort of incident. He and Miles managed to get most of their project done for the week. Once the final bell rang, Miles dragged Peter off to his personal lab, which was in a total state of disarry. Webbing stuck to the walls and bits and pieces of web shooters lay strewn about the area. 

“Dude, you can’t leave this stuff out where just anyone can see it!” Peter said, gesturing wildly around the room. “They’re going to figure it out!”

“Has anyone ever told you that you worry about things too much for a fifteen year old?” Miles asked, shaking his head. “No one comes on here without me knowing.”

“So, what’s this personal thing you need to talk to me about?” Peter asked.

Even as he spoke, Miles was stripping out of his clothes, prompting Peter to turn around and start whistling to himself. When he turned back around, Miles was dressed in his black and red spidersuit, minus the hood. He stood there hands out to the side as if to say ‘well’.

“What?” Peter asked. “Did you modify the suit?”

“This!” Miles said, gesturing towards his groin.

Peter followed his friend’s eyes downward and saw what it was that Miles was talking about. Clearly, the kid had hit a growth spurt over the past few months since becoming another Spiderman. The bulge in the kid’s pants was… well bigger than Peter had ever remebered it being. Then again, he didn’t spend a lot of his time staring at Miles’s package.

“Oh.. yeah… um… wow,” Peter managed to stammer out, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. “Yeah, that’s a thing.”

*Jesus! It looks like he’s more hung than me!*, Peter thought.

“What am I supposed to do about it!” Miles snapped. “I mean what do you do about it?”

Peter’s cheeks were burning red now. This was not the conversation that he thought he was going to be having at this point in the day. He took a deep breath and tried to come up with what he could say without freaking out entirely.

“First off, no more boxers… I mean at least when you are in the suit,” Peter stated. “Try wearing something that you know… contains things. Maybe compression shorts?”

Miles nodded. “Is that what you wear?”

Peter blushed again. “Um, no.”

“What do you wear then?” Miles questioned.

Peter slapped a hand on his face and moaned. “We are not having this conversation.”

“We are,” Miles said, smiling slightly. “Come on Peter, just chill out. It’s not like we’re playing ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours’. I’m just asking how an experienced superhero kits himself out.”  
“Fine!” Peter snapped. He took a deep breath before speaking, although if he was honest with himself he didn’t know why this conversation was freaking him out so much. “A jockstrap okay, along with some briefs!”

“And that… contains things?” Miles asked.

“Yeah and it keeps things from getting… you know smashed.”

“Thanks,” Miles said, as he started to peel back the suit.

“Gah!” Peter yelped, trying to avert his eyes. 

He wasn’t fast enough, however and soon the top of Miles’s suit was off, allowing Peter a full view of the other Spiderman’s well developed pecs and abs. Although Miles lacked an chest hair, he did have the startings of a happy trail that encircled his belly button and lead south to the considerable bulge in his suit. Again, Peter had never noticed it before… although he certainly was noticing it now. He shook his head, banishing thoughts about Miles’s actual endowment from his head.

“Um, is that all you needed?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, I’ll try it when I go out on patrol tonight,” Miles said, as he pulled down the rest of his suit. Peter had turned around at that point, although once again, he was curious as to what exactly his friend was packing underneath the suit. “I’ve got clothes on again.”

“Cool,” Peter said, sighing in relief. “If you need anything don’t forget to call.”

“Like you did?” Miles asked. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

“I’m serious Miles! You’re new to this!”

“I got it Pete.”

Peter nodded, although still not entirely convinced. “Then I’ll see you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry hang out and once again, Peter's mind starts to wander.

Peter was still more than a little weirded out by the conversation that he had with Miles. Actually, he was weirded out that he was werided out… if that was even a thing. Was that a thing? Again, Peter shook his head. He was not the kind of guy to worry about things like that. In his short time as a hero, he had seen things that were much stranger than wondering about what another guy was packing. After all, wasn’t there a psychology scale or something that explained that not everyone was straight or gay? A continuum or something?

Well, it wasn’t as if Peter had a lot of experience when it came to the romance department. He was only fifteen years old and thus far hadn’t even had his first kiss. That actually brought a wince to the young man’s face. Did that make him some sort of loser? Had Harry made out with a girl yet? Had Miles? It was common knowledge that Flash was no longer a virgin, at least if you were to believe all the stories that circulated around the locker-room about him. 

Wait, was Harry still a virgin? Was Miles? Was he the only virgin left among his friends? Peter was so lost in his inner monologue that had it not been for his spidey sense he would have walked head first into a pole. He skidded to a stop just in time, although not fast enough to avoid snickering from several college age kids that walked by. 

Peter hunched his shoulders even more and continued on his way, trying to push all those thoughts out of his head. He was Spiderman, a superhero, he shouldn’t be worrying about this. Hell, he shouldn’t have even been concerned with the size of his friend’s… equipment for lack of a better word. Of course, he was also a hormonal teenager. And hormones were almost as powerful as a radioactive spider bite. Almost.

By the time that he had reached his Aunt May’s house the sky had clouded over and thundered rumbled in the distance. He looked up briefly, just in time to see lightning flash illuminate the darkening sky over the distant skyline. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, heading right to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

“Aunt May!” Peter called out. “Are you home?”

There was no answer, instead he headed to the fridge. There, he found a note taped to the outside of it that. 

“Going out with the girls after work, behave yourself. There is pizza in the fridge,” Peter read from the note. “Oh Aunt May, you have a cell phone that is more than capable of texting.”

Peter dropped his backpack on the table and then headed upstairs to his room to change. A text from Harry confirmed that he would be there in about twenty minutes and he was bringing soda and burritos. Peter responded with every emoji that he could think of that signified he was pumped for their hang out session. Bounding upstairs, Peter threw the door open to his room.

He started stripping off his clothes to change into something more comfortable. He passed by the full length mirror in his room as he started to undress. After that fateful day, Peter had noticed an instant change in his body. He went from a scrawny to lean and powerful. The change had been so drastic overnight that he woke up the next more and screamed so loud in his room that May nearly came barging through the door.

Peter ran a hand through his tousled brown hair and took a good look in the mirror. He didn’t have as big as muscles as someone like Flash Thompson but he did have defined and muscular pecs. The same went for his abs, which were a nicely outlined six pack, complete with the V shape that lead down into his jeans. There were a small trail of hairs that wound its way around his navel and lead down into his red briefs. He took off the jeans next and tossed them into the open hamper, taking in the sight of his nearly naked body.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t that bad looking. Embarrassed that he was even thinking it, although not enough to stop himself, he looked down at the bulge in his own briefs. Peter had seen enough porn to know that not everyone was hung like a horse, in fact far from it. And he didn’t believe those guys that said their dicks were nine inches long either. From a strictly objective point of view Peter knew that his didn’t look huge, although it did fill out the front of his briefs nicely. 

There was a moment when he had a thought about what Harry might have looked liked nearly naked. His best friend spent a good amount of time in the gym, so Peter knew that he had a good body… hell a pretty great body actually. He stopped right there.

_Jesus Parker, since when did you start thinking that your best friend had a good body! _Peter thought.__

__Once again, Peter shook those thoughts away and pulled on some sweatpants and a new tee-shirt. He ran back downstairs just as Harry came through the front door. It was long ago established that Harry needed no permission to enter his friend’s home. That had been something that Aunt May had insisted on. She would have said the same thing for Miles, except for Miles usually, unbeknownst to her, came through the window with Peter._ _

__“Hey Pete,” Harry said, smiling broadly. “Is Aunt May home?”_ _

__Peter shook his head. “No, she’s still at work after that she is going out with her friends… at least I assume that’s what her note meant.”_ _

__“Cool,” Harry said, he held up a bag. “I brought food! And drink, although not that kind of drink. For some reason my dad has decided to keep all the good booze locked up. I swear the electronic safe is more complicated than the mainframe at Ozcorp.”_ _

__“Um, yeah I guess that’s a good thing,” Peter answered, leading Harry into the kitchen. “Because, you know we’re fifteen and drinking is probably not that good of an idea despite what pop culture says.”_ _

__Harry only rolled his eyes at Peter’s comment. “Food first.”_ _

__“Yes, food first,” Peter agreed. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the breakfast bar._ _

__“Did you see the news this morning?” Harry asked, as he bit into the burrito._ _

__Inwardly, Peter braced for what he assumed was going to be another Spiderman bashing session and shook his head._ _

__“There is another government agency in town apparently, I mean one like SHIELD. They call themselves Panoply,” Harry said, as he dug his phone out of his pocket. “Check out this guy, he has these wings… I mean they look like Falcon’s wings only… shinnier.”_ _

__Harry swiped his finger across the surface of his phone and then quickly pulled up a video of said winged warrior smashing into a knot of AIM agents. The person in the video looked young and although they had not had an indepth conversation, sounded young to Peter as well. Instead he waited until the video finished playing before handing the phone back to Harry._ _

__“Wow… so you think these guys are more good guys?” Peter asked, taking another bite._ _

__“Clearly they are,” Harry answered. “I mean they went after those AIM guys, right?”_ _

__“Um, yeah I guess so.”_ _

__“I think my dad might be in talks with them to provide them with tech,” Harry continued, washing down a bite with some Coke. “Wouldn’t that be awesome!”_ _

__“Very cool,” Peter answered._ _

__He added that tidbit of information to the conversation that he wanted to have with Tony Stark at some point. They finished the burrito and moved into the living room where Peter booted up his gaming system. The logo of their favorite first person shooter appeared on the screen and they both flopped down on the couch._ _

__“You’re gonna lose Pete.”_ _

__“You say that every time,” Peter responded, tossing Harry a controller. “And every time that you say that I always end up kicking your rear.”_ _

__“Ass Pete, you can say kicking your ass,” said Harry, with a chuckle. “And you don’t win every single time.”_ _

__“You’re the one with actual athletic skills,” Peter pointed out. “Can’t you just let me have this?”_ _

__“Nope,” Harry said, with a wide smile. “Just once I’d like to hear you swear, you know that? I mean they actually say people that swear are more intelligent than those that don’t.”_ _

__

__Peter’s face screwed up into a look of confusion. “Who says that? And what scientific data are they basing their study on?”_ _

__That caused Harry to laugh. “Only you would say that Pete.”_ _

__Peter frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, trying hard not to let Harry see his biceps. Harry had never said anything about them before so Peter felt pretty confident that he could get away with such a movement._ _

__“You still didn’t answer my question.”_ _

__Harry got up and shrugged. “I’m going to get another soda, want one?”_ _

__“I’m good,” Peter answered._ _

__He looked up and watched as Harry headed back to the kitchen. His friend was wearing tight dark jeans and a thermal shirt, neither of which did a lot to hide his athletic frame. His eyes lingered on Harry’s backside a little longer than they should have. When Harry came back towards the living room, Peter felt his eyes drawn towards his friend again, this time taking in the lines of Harry’s chest and arms. He also felt his eyes drawn downwards, towards the tight denim that stretched across Harry’s lap._ _

___Knock if off Parker! You’ve never checked out your friend’s junk before!_ _ _

__Peter shook his head and then quickly whipped his head the other way, although not before he saw what he thought was the outline of Harry’s cock. Shaking his head he jammed a finger down on his controller starting the game again. He needed to stop thinking like that. He also needed to smack Miles upside the head the next time that he saw him for starting this whole thing. Well, that probably wasn’t fair but still._ _

__“So, how are things at Horizon?” inquired as he picked his controller. “I hear you guys are making real headway with the Norton Equation.”_ _

__Now, it was Peter’s turn to laugh. “We cracked that equation a week ago buddy. Don’t tell me that you guys are still working at it.”_ _

__“What?” Harry snapped. “How did you… I mean yeah we totally cracked it.”_ _

__“Sure you did,” Peter responded, launching a missile at Harry on the screen. “Did you read that article in Technology Today about the work that the Reed Institute is doing with tachyon particles?”_ _

__“Of course I did,” Harry replied. His avatar on the screen exploded into tiny fragments as Peter’s second missile streaked into it. “Dammit Pete!”_ _

__“What? You always fall for that maneuver,” Peter replied, as Harry respawned again. “But anyway, how do you think they’ll solve the time dilation problem?”_ _

__“Good question,” Harry said, maneuvering his own avatar into a better position. “Maybe some sort of magnetic collar?”_ _

__“Could work.”_ _

__“Enough talk about science… oh shit! Not again! Dammnit Parker!”_ _

__Harry’s avatar exploded again, this time in a storm of minigun fire. Harry dropped the controller onto the table and crossed his arms over his chest. His lean muscular arms. Peter mentally slapped himself for such thoughts again._ _

__“Nope, we are totally done playing that,” Harry said. “TV?”_ _

__“Sure,” Peter said, with a shrug. “Game of Thrones?”_ _

__“Totally.”_ _

__Admittedly, Peter had seen most of the series already so they opted for some his favorite episodes. Of course during said episodes there tended to be a lot of sex and for that reason alone, Peter was doubly happy to have been wearing briefs that actually kept things under control. Part of him wanted to look over and see if the scenes were having the same effect on Harry._ _

__As much as Peter tried to side eye his friend, he failed miserably. Despite the tight confines of Harry’s jeans, Peter was unable to see anything. He found that he was slight disappointed in that regard, which was even more of a surprise._ _

__“Any girls in your future?” Harry asked, out of the blue as Peter surfed Netflix for something else to watch._ _

__“Huh? Oh, yeah girls… to be honest I haven’t really been looking for them.”_ _

__Harry quirked an eyebrow at his friend. “Girls love smart guys.”_ _

__“Then why aren’t you beating them off with a stick?” Peter asked. “You’re a smart guy.”_ _

__“First off, I wouldn’t beat anyone off with a stick. Using your hand seems like a much better idea to me. Secondly, I’ve got a hand to just get off with, I don’t need some girl that just wants in my pants.”_ _

__Peter blushed._ _

__“Oh come on Parker, you do jerk off right?” Harry asked._ _

__“What?!?!”_ _

__Harry actually looked like it was enjoying the fact that Peter’s face was now bright red. “I said you do jerk off, right Parker?”_ _

__Of course Peter jerked off. He was a guy. He was a fifteen year old guy that had no girlfriend… or maybe boyfriend? Gah! He quickly banished that thought and instead looked over at his friend, who had a total shit-eating grin his face._ _

__“You didn’t answer my question.”_ _

__“Of course I jerk off!” Peter snapped. “Doesn’t everyone!”_ _

__“Most everyone,” Harry admitted, taking another swig of his Coke. “I know I do… probably more than normal.”_ _

__There was a moment of silence._ _

__“Well, um, how much is normal?” Peter asked. He also had lost all interest in the game at this point._ _

__“Let’s google it,” Harry said, fishing his phone out of his pocket again._ _

__“You’re not seriously going to…”_ _

__“Huh, according to google it’s not uncommon for males our age to do it three times a day,” Harry said, reading from his phone. “I guess I need to add one to my daily routine.”_ _

__“You jerk off two times a day?”_ _

__“Yeah, what about you?”_ _

__Peter felt his cheeks his burning again. “Um, what do you mean?”_ _

__“How many times do you get off during a day?”_ _

__“Um, I dunno at least once maybe twice.”_ _

__“See, we’re both behind the curve,” Harry said, waggling his eyebrows. “We could always catch up right now. You do have a bathroom.”_ _

__“No!” Peter snapped. “No way in hell are you jerking off in my bathroom!”_ _

__“What if I already have?” Harry asked._ _

__“What? No… I mean you haven’t ever really…” Peter stammered._ _

__There was a part of him that was horrified by that prospect, however that was another part of him that actually found that fact sort of arousing. However, judging by the grin that was gracing his friend’s face, he figured that Harry was kidding._ _

__“Can we please talk about something else?” Peter moaned, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. “Anything else at all.”_ _

__“Sure,” Harry said, with a shrug. “But I dunno why you are being so weird about this. I mean what are you going to be like when we talk about sex for the first time?”_ _

__“Does that mean that you haven’t… you know, done it?” Peter asked._ _

__“I’m still a virgin… for the most part.”_ _

__Peter narrowed his eyes at his friend. “What do you mean for the most part?”_ _

__“Oh no,” Harry said, holding his hands up. “You don’t want to talk about this so we aren’t going to talk about it, remember.”_ _

__Peter opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to form some sort of coherent thought that wouldn’t make the situation even more awkward. Well, even more awkward for Peter. Harry, like Miles earlier, seemed totally fine with the whole conversation._ _

__“Oh whatever,” Peter finally said, smack Harry in the chest with a pillow. “You’ve never had a girlfriend and you just told me that you didn’t want someone in your pants for the hell of it. How could you only be kinda of a virgin?”_ _

__“Again, nope, we are not talking about that,” Harry said, before downing his Coke. “What else is there to watch on TV?”_ _

__“Um, it’s the age of Netflix and Hulu, you can find anything,” Peter said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “What are you in the mood for?”_ _

__“Something really bad,” Harry said, putting his legs up on the coffee table._ _

__“Teen Wolf?” Peter offered._ _

__“That show is still on?” Harry asked, rising an eyebrow at Peter’s suggestion. “Yeah, cool that sounds like a good way to waste sometime.”_ _

__“Or we can play Thunderclash again,” said Peter, nodding towards the game console. “That is a remarkable way to waste time.”_ _

__“Oh no,” Harry said, holding his hands up. “I am not going to spend the next few hours getting my ass totally kicked by you in that came.”_ _

__Peter smiled and clicked the button on the remote and cycled through the shows until he landed on the one they wanted. Pushing play, Peter settled himself back in the couch as did Harry. Peter wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, although when he awoke there was a full blown storm raging outside. Harry was still awake on the couch next to him, eyes still glued to the screen. When Peter looked back at the TV, gone was the duo of Scott and Stiles and in its place was some documentary about the Nazi youth._ _

__“Harry, what in the hell are you watching?” Peter asked, re-arranging himself on the couch. “Also, what time is it?”_ _

__“Around six,” Harry replied. “I ordered pizza. It should be here any minute. While we were watching Teen Wolf, I noticed something.”_ _

__“I’m Scott and you’re Stiles?”_ _

__“What? No way! I’m Scott and you are totally Stiles!”_ _

__Peter balked at that statement. “Why do I have to be Stiles?”_ _

__“Because I’m clearly the more athletic and charming one,” said Harry. “And you’re clearly the more awkward one.”_ _

__“Scott was just as awkward as Stiles!” Peter insisted._ _

__Harry shook his head. “I’m Scott and you’re Stiles, no more arguing. You know what else I noticed on that show?”_ _

__“Do I want to know?”_ _

__“None of them have any hair,” Harry said. “I mean like body hair. It’s like they are all Nairwovles or something.”_ _

__Peter’s face contorted with confusion. “I don’t think that’s really a thing.”_ _

__“It’s totally a thing,” Harry said. “I wonder if that’s a requirement, I mean for all the male actors to shave off all their body hair.”_ _

__“I doubt they shave off all their body hair,” Peter stated. “Maybe just the stuff that you can see?”_ _

__“Jackson doesn’t even have a happy trail,” Harry said._ _

__“A lot of people may not have that,” Peter pointed out, feeling his cheeks flushing slightly. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, oddly it intrigued him more than it made him nervous._ _

__“I have that,” Harry, lifting his shirt. Peter laid eyes on his friend’s defined six pack and the trail of dark hairs that ran downwards into the the waistband of his Abercrombie underwear, which was just visible above his jeans. “Hell you have that too.”_ _

__Without warning Harry reached over and lifted Peter’s shirt up, causing Peter to scramble, push Harry’s hands away, and yank his own shirt back down._ _

__“Dude!” Peter practically squealed. “Not cool.”_ _

__“Relax Pete,” Harry said. “And damn would did you get so ripped?”_ _

__Peter felt his cheeks burning red again. “Um, you know… just gym class.”_ _

__“That is not from gym class,” Harry said, pointing at Peter’s now covered abs. “Anyway, every guy pretty much has a happy trail… I mean I’ve considered going full Nairwolf.”_ _

__“Huh?” Peter asked. “What does that mean?”_ _

__“No body hair,” Harry said, with a smile. “Well, I mean unless you count the stuff on my head. But that’s it.”_ _

__“Um, I’m not entirely sure that girls like that.”_ _

__“They don’t like guys that have a forest down there either,” Harry added._ _

__“Then just trim it up some,” Peter replied. His eyes went wide at that statement and how easily he managed to say that in front of his friend. “Oh god. I did not just say that.”_ _

__“Well duh, who doesn’t trim,” said Harry, with a roll of his eyes. “And yes you did just say that Pete. It’s kinda of funny how embarrassed you get when talking about sex.”_ _

__“I’m not embarrassed!” Peter hissed._ _

__“Totally embarrassed,” Harry reaffirmed. “Anyway, pizza should be here any minute… Star Wars marathon?”_ _

__“Yes,” Peter agreed quickly._ _

__Mostly because he liked the movies, also because there was little to no chance that watching any of the Star Wars films would lead to conversations about sex or body hair. And, hopefully, it would take Peter’s mind off the fact that he was now curious just how much body hair that Harry planned on shaving off. Shaking his head and praying that it was just one weird day, they settled into watch a battle in a galaxy far, far, away._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes over after getting dumped by their dates for the night. Things do not go as planned.

“Thanks for your help Spiderman.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, which of course no one could have known he was doing given the fact that his face was entirely covered. The man talking was Seraph, the same teenage superhero with metallic wings that worked with him three weeks ago to apprehend another batch of AIM agents.

At the moment, they were sitting on the top of a building, the AIM agents wrapped in a combination of webbing and high tension cable. Peter had tracked them through the night to a biological laboratory downtown only to find that Panoply and specifically, Seraph was there waiting. Why AIM kept coming back for the same chemicals, well Peter had no idea. He put in a call to Ironman aka Tony Stark but so far the Avenger had failed to respond.

“I should point out that you helped me,” Peter stated. “I mean I did track them here.”

“I was waiting here,” Seraph replied. 

Peter sensed a smirk underneath the helmet with the T shaped visor. Seraph’s pristine white metallic wings were folded down against his back, their color in stark contrast to the drek grey and black of Seraph’s combat armor.

“Anyways, I need to be going,” Seraph responded, as his wings popped out. “See you around webhead.”

“Hey!” Peter called as Seraph lifted off. “Don’t call me that!”

Of course, Seraph couldn’t hear him. He was already high in the air, banking away towards parts unknown. Peter shook his head and leapt off the rooftop, shooting out a string of webs. He readjusted his webs and flipped up onto the top of a nearby water tower. 

“You didn’t call… again.”

“Ahhhh!” Peter yelped. “Why in the heck did my spidey sense not warn me about you?”

“Apparently I’m not a threat,” Miles replied, landing in a crouch next to the other teen. “But you’re getting away from the fact that you never actually answered my question. Why didn’t you call me?”

“You were uptown!” Peter snapped. “And I had the situation under control.”

“One of these days you are going to have to learn to trust me,” Miles shot back. “I’m here to help you, at least that’s what I thought I was here to do. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you for that advice you gave me a few weeks ago.”

Peter blushed again under his mask. “Um, yeah no worries. Glad it worked out for you.”

“Anyways, I’m going to hit up the west side again,” Miles said, letting a web fly. “But remember Parker, I’m here to help.”

Peter gave the other Spiderman a friendly wave and then jumped off the rooftop as well. There was something so liberating about plunging through the air in a freefall, letting the wind whip past. He stretched out an arm and shot a web forth, allowing him to swing up and onto a nearby flagpole. He knew that Miles was right. He was supposed to trust him, they were friends… Peter was teaching him everything that he knew about being a superhero. Which, admittedly wasn’t much.

His phone started buzzing, he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Hey Pete,” Harry answered. “Jesus where the hell are you, it sounds windy as well.”

“Oh, just out taking a walk,” Pete answered. “What’s up?”

“Are you busy tonight?” Harry asked.

“Um, tonight?”

“Yeah, tonight. As in the time of day the follows this morning, and then this afternoon… you know for a genius you ask some pretty stupid questions sometimes.”

“No, I’m not busy tonight,” Peter answered. Really, aside from when he was out on patrol or studying, Peter didn’t really do much at night. “What did you have in mind?”

“Double dates,” responded Harry.

“You did what?” Peter asked, in a combination of alarm and surprise. “I mean with who? When? What did you tell them about me?”

“Seriously where are you? It sounds like you’re in a damn wind tunnel.”

“Just really, really, windy out today,” Peter replied. “But back to this date thing… I mean I’m not really looking to date anyone right now.”

“It will be a fun. Meet me outside my building at seven. Wear something nice.”

And then Harry hung up the phone, prompting a low groan from Peter. He and Harry had hung out numerous times since that fateful day when they what was arguably the most awkward conversation of their entire lives. Well the most awkward conversation that Peter had ever had with anyone. Harry seemed completely unphased by the entire thing. Typical Osborn.

Peter sighed heavily and launched himself off the flagpole in a swan dive before shooting a web line out and swinging towards the next building. It wasn’t as if Peter hadn’t thought about what they had talked about. Because he had. Several times over. In fact, he was having all manner of thoughts about Harry now that he had never had before. For instance, what Harry might look like completely naked? What would it be like to kiss him? Caress him? Feel every inch of his skin… 

“Whoa, wall, wall!” Peter wailed, flipping to the side and narrowly avoiding becoming a man sized smear on the front of the New York First Federal Trust building. He regained control, halting himself from splatting into the pavement by landing on the side of a nearby apartment building. 

_What in the actual heck are you thinking! Seriously, are you in love with your bestfriend!_

No, it wasn’t love. At least Peter was pretty sure that it wasn’t love, it seemed like something… more animalistic than that. Maybe it was lust? Maybe just his teenage hormones gone wild. Stranger thing had happened… like that time when Dr. Strange opened up a portal to the nightmare realm right above Central Park. Peter focused instead on swinging through the streets, alert and curious for any sign of trouble.

Eventually, he returned home. Peter swung through the open window and landed in a perfect crouch. He threw a cautionary look around the room before pulling his mask off his head and stripping out of the rest of his suit. A large bruise was starting to form on his ribs, a consequence of not avoiding a blast of sonic energy. 

“Stupid AIM,” Peter muttered. “I swear I’m going to take a vacation and let The Avengers and Stark deal with all this stuff.”

He glanced at the clock and sighed heavily. There was a large part of him that wanted to call Harry and come up with some excuse a to why he couldn’t go out on a double date. Given that he led a double life from his best friend as someone that Harry despised, Peter was fairly certain that he could get away with it. If Peter was being truly honest with himself, it wasn’t the worse idea that Harry had ever had. 

He was just horny… that had to be it. He opened his backpack and rummaged around until he found his tablet. Once he fished it out he booted up his web browser and navigated to pornhub. Once there he started browsing through videos. Being a fifteen year old guy made meant he was half hard before he even got the first video opened. Just when he was about to get comfortable, his phone started vibrating across the top of the nightstand. Peter reached down and snatched it up.

“Hey, yes I’m looking for something nice to wear…”

“Don’t bother,” Harry said. He sounded upset and dejected over the phone, causing Peter’s eyebrows to raise. “Um, the girls aren’t coming.”

“Are you alright?” Peter asked, flopping down in his desk chair. “You sound mad… are you mad?”

“Look, can I come over?” Harry asked. “Maybe stay the night or something.”

Peter could have sworn he heard his friend sniffle on the other end of the line. Was Harry crying? The last time that Peter had seen Harry cry was when he miscalculated a jump on his skateboard, resulting in a harsh landing on a railing outside the downtown mall. 

“Um, yeah sure,” Peter responded. His mind was reeling, trying to put together enough of a coherent thought that would explain why it was that Harry was crying on the phone. “Come on over, you know how to get in. I’ll get the sleeping bags set up. You eaten anything yet?”

“Not really in the mood for food Pete,” said Harry.  
“You might be when you get here,” Peter countered. “I’ll throw some pizza’s in the oven.”

“See you in twenty.”

Harry hung up the phone, leaving Peter standing there in his room in nothing but his underwear. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and then a shirt before dashing downstairs and to the kitchen to get the pizza started. Once they were in the oven, he busied himself up stairs, cleaning up his room a little bit, all the while doing his best not to think about why Harry could have been crying.

“Maybe it’s just a cold or something,” Peter thought outloud to himself. “Or allergies… wait, does Harry even have an allergies?”

The front door slowly swung open and Harry stepped into the small foyer of their home. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. In fact, Peter couldn’t remember the last time that he had seen Harry look so worn out. 

“Hey Pete,” said Harry, weakly. 

“What’s up man?” Peter asked, as Harry shut the door. “Are you okay Harry? You’re sort of starting to freak me out.”

Harry took a deep shuddering breath. “I fucked up Pete.”

“You couldn’t have messed up that bad,” Peter said. “Come on, let’s go hang out in my room until the pizza’s are done. Did you make an mistake at the academy? Screw up an experiment?”

Harry shook his head as they made their way towards Peter’s room. 

“I wish it was something as easy as that,” Harry said, as they entered Peter’s room. He glanced around and arched an eyebrow. “Someone cleaned up… did you think that you were going to get a girl to come back to your room or something?”

“What?!? No!”

“Then you cleaned up for me?” inquired Harry.

“Um, yeah, I guess,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually, I don’t know… Harry are you okay?”

“That’s the second time that you asked me that,” Harry said, flopping down on Peter’s bed. 

Peter fidgeted with his hands. “You sort of had me a little freaked out.”  
“Why’s that?” Harry asked.

“You seemed… disjointed… and sounded like you had been crying on the phone. Then I thought it was nothing more than allergies and then I realized that you probably didn’t have allergies… and then you told me that you fucked up…”

“You’re rambling Parker,” Harry interrupted. “You’re supposed to be calming me down after my colossal mistake.”

“Which was what exactly?” 

Harry took a deep breath and started fidgeting with his hands. “So, remember those girls that I got us a date with?”

“Not really,” Peter answered. “They aren’t like standing outside, are they?”

“I’m not a total ass,” Harry said, with frown. 

“Okay, then what did you mess up so badly?” 

Harry took another deep breath. “I was catfished.”

“You were what now?”

“Don’t play dumb Pete, you know what I am talking about!”

“Well, I mean I know what it means but I don’t understand how it happened to you,” Pete answered. “You’re good looking, intelligent, and rich. Why would any girl want to catfish you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry growled. “Bottom line is, when I tried to text her she responded that she wasn’t interested… and then told me that she just wanted to see how far she could get a spoiled little rich boy like me would go. After that she sent a real picture of herself… turns out she was a middle age fat guy from Queens.”

Pete winced and sat down next to his friends. “I’m sorry man. But that’s not really making a mistake… unless you did something else?”

“What else do you think that I would do?”

“I dunno,” Pete said, with a shrug. “You know… pics or something.”

“You think that I set her a dick pic?” Harry asked.

At the mention of dick, Peter turned a bright red and ducked his head away from his friend. Harry to his credit, chuckled at Pete’s reaction.

“I don’t send dick pics Pete,” Harry finally said. “Although if I did, they would be amazing.”

“Oh whatever,” Peter responded, his face finally returning to it’s normal color. “It’s not that nice.”

“Says the guy that hasn’t even seen it.”

_But I want too _, Peter thought.__

__“Like I want too!” Peter lied. Luckily, he had gotten pretty good at lying to his friend. Afterall Harry had no idea that he was really Spiderman. “I doubt that it’s anything that special.”_ _

__“It’s amazing,” Harry responded, poking Peter in the ribs._ _

__“Oh shut up,” Peter snapped. “Don’t be too hard on yourself man. At least he didn’t try and extort you or anything. I mean that would have been way worse.”_ _

__“It might have been less embarrassing.”_ _

__“Doubtful,” Peter said, with a shrug. “Is that what was bothering you?”_ _

__“That’s not enough?” Harry asked._ _

__“No, I mean it sucks… I’m just glad that it wasn’t anything more serious. Like you know some sort of life threatening disease.”_ _

__Harry snorted. “There are times when I really wish that I could just drink.”_ _

__“Come one,” Peter said, pulling Harry to his feet. “Let’s go downstairs and eat. Then we can talk about all of your regrettable life decisions so far.”_ _

__It took some doing but eventually Peter got Harry to crack a smile. Though he was still a little fuzzy on why someone would do that to his friend, Peter was happy that he was starting to get over it… although a part of Peter kept thinking about what his friend would look like naked. Naked and hard. Every time he found himself thinking like that he promptly snapped a rubber band that he had placed around his wrist._ _

__“Have you ever done that?” Harry asked._ _

__“Done what?”_ _

__“You know what we were talking about earlier?”_ _

__“Gotten catfished? I think you have to actually talk to girls for that to happen Harry,” Peter responded._ _

__“Not that, I mean what you asked me before. You know if I sent or took a dick pic.”_ _

__Peter felt his cheeks flush. “I asked if you sent one, I’m pretty sure that I never asked if you took one.”_ _

__“Have you?”_ _

__“What!?!? No!”_ _

__“No you haven’t sent one or no you haven’t’ taken one?” Harry asked._ _

__“Why would I take a picture of my own… you know.”_ _

__“Dick,” Harry said, with a smirk. “Cock, penis, I mean there are a ton of different things that you can call it.”_ _

__“I know that!” Pete snapped. “But why would I do that?”_ _

__Harry shrugged. “I dunno.”_ _

__“Have you?” Peter asked. “You know, ever taken a pic of yours?”_ _

__“Like you said, no need too. I could just look down.”_ _

__Peter flushed again. “Um, yeah I guess you could.”_ _

__They sat in silence for a few moments._ _

__“Pete, why do you turn all red whenever we talk about this kind of stuff?” Harry asked. “I mean you mention dicks or sex or hell even jerking off and you get all… weird.”_ _

__“I think its weird we are talking about it,” Peter blurted out. He left out the part about how he wanted to ask Harry so many more questions about… well his own package._ _

__Harry frowned. “It is not.”_ _

__Before Peter could stop him, Harry reached for his tablet. Normally, Peter wouldn’t have cared, however it was pretty sure that the last thing he was watching on that tablet…”_ _

__“Harry!” Peter shouted._ _

__When Harry brought the tablet to life there the sound of sex filled the small living room. Peter’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any wider as Harry looked down to the scene that was playing out on the screen before him. It was two guys making out while a girl sucked both their cocks at the same time. Peter was pretty sure that he turned a previously undiscovered shade of red. He wanted to curl into a ball and die. Harry would never want to hang out with him again._ _

__His life was over._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some sexy times. Enjoy! Comments welcome!

Harry looked down at the tablet and then over at Peter’s bright red face. All that Peter could think about was the disgust that had to be going through Harry’s mind at that moment in time. He wanted to used his webs and swing out of his own living room and down to Dr. Strange to see if he could magically zap Harry’s memory away of the incident. Harry watched for a few more seconds before tapping the screen, pausing the video. He turned to Peter, a wicked grin gracing his face.

“Well, well, well Pete does have a dark side.”

“I’m so dead,” Peter moaned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I’m literally going to die of embarrassment.”

“Calm down man,” Harry said, as he set the tablet down. “Seriously, what’s the big deal? You were looking at porn, no worries.”

“Even if people do watch porn they don’t show it to their friends!” Peter said loudly.

“Eh, to be honest you didn’t show it to me I sort of found it.”

“That does not make it any better,” Peter said, sighing heavily. He sank back further into the coach, not able to meet Harry’s gaze. “And you’re probably completely freaked out by what you saw.”

“Some people show it to their friends,” Harry said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “And why would I be freaked out by what I saw?”

Peter opened his eyes and gave his friend a sideways look. “What do you mean some people show it to their friends?”

“I mean some guys our age jerk off together.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. 

_Was Harry suggesting they do such a thing?_

“And like I said before, why would seeing three hot people in a threesome freak me out?”

_Wait… did Harry just call those guys in the video hot? Focus Parker! You have to get yourself out of this mess before it gets even more awkward, despite the fact that he is saying everything that you want to hear!_

“Um, wait it didn’t?”

“Nope,” Harry responded. “It was hot. Hot enough that I sort of started getting hard. Actually, I still am kinda hard.”

Peter’s eyes widened again. “You’re hard sitting here on the couch next to me?”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. Do you want to do that some day? I mean the threesome thing?”

Peter swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. “Maybe I do some day… I mean guess I should have you know… a twosome first.”

“Probably,” Harry agreed. “But I mean would you do it with two guys and a girl?”

_Maybe if one of the guys was you,_ Peter thought. He didn’t say that of course and instead wondered just how honestly he should answer his friends question. Harry was still looking at him with an inquisitive glint in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Peter answered. He was surprised he was able to get the words out. “Yeah, I mean I think it would. Might be fun.”

“Actually me too,” Harry agreed, settling back in the couch next to his friend.

“You mean with two girls?” Peter asked.

“Sure,” Harry answered. “But I think two guys would be fun too. Hell, might be pretty hot actually. Of course, you’d have to really, really, trust the other guy.”

Peter nodded in understanding. “Yeah, that only makes sense. Um, wouldn’t you have to have some sort of ground rules?”

Now Harry laughed a sound that surprised Peter. “Nah man, if you are going to do that then I say anything goes. After all I think I’d try anything once, I mean as long as I trust the two people involved.”

“You’d kiss… a guy?” Peter asked.

“If the mood was right sure,” Harry responded. He moved around a little bit, getting more comfortable on the couch. “I don’t think I’m gay… but I think at some point lust takes over, especially if you are curious. Have you ever heard of the Kinsey Scale?”

Peter shook his head. 

“It basically says that everyone falls somewhere on this scale. On one side you have strictly heterosexual people and on the other side strictly homosexual people. Everyone is somewhere on that line. While I haven’t ever had sexual relations with a guy, well I guess the idea isn’t entirely unappealing. Especially if it were in a situation like on that video.”

All this talk about sex was making Peter hard. Which was stupid because Harry was probably already soft again and not thinking about what it would be like to be in that kind of situation with his friend. He wanted to reach down and adjust himself but it would try way more attention then Peter was ready for.

“You okay Pete?” Harry asked, looking at his friend with an arched eyebrow. “You look a little… distracted.”

“I’m fine,” Peter answered. And then keen to change the subject the picked the remote up again, clicking over to the next movie on their list. “But we should really get back to watching the movies, wouldn’t want to get off our schedule.”

“Parish the thought.”

By the time that they finished their third movie the sun had set and it was going on midnight. Aunt May had gone to bed, leaving the two boys in the living room. She had slide the pocket doors shut to drown out the sound of galactic struggle that emanated from the TV. Now, however the only sound that the TV made was from the main menu of The Return of the Jedi.

“I’d do it with you.” 

“Huh?” Peter asked, rubbing his eyes. “Do what with me Harry.”

“A threesome,” Harry said matter of factly. “I trust you, I’d do it with you.”

Peter was glad that the light had all but vanished from the room so that Harry couldn’t see the blush on his face. “You would?”

“Sure,” Harry said, with a nod. He swallowed hard. “Honestly, I’ve always been kinda curious as to how you measure up in that department.”

“You mean my dick?” Peter managed to squeak out.

Harry laughed. “Yeah Pete, your dick.”

“You’d be disappointed,” Peter said. He slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what it was that he had said. “I mean I’m pretty sure that I am below average in that department.”

“I doubt that,” said Harry, shaking his head. “You do know that not everyone has a nine inch dick despite what they say, right?”

“Not even you?” Peter asked, growing a little bolder. 

“I never said mine was nine inches.”

“I just assumed you would, you know try and do the macho thing and all.”

“The macho thing, as you put it, is stupid and overrated,” Harry said. “Besides, I’m not ashamed of what I got. Are you?”

Peter gulped. “No, I guess not.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“So, what do you got?” Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows at Peter.

“Um, what?”

“You,” Harry said, gesturing towards Peter’s blanket covered crouch. “How big are you?”

“You want to know?” Peter said, softly. 

_Is this really happening? Or is Harry just screwing with me?_

“Yeah, I mean asked didn’t I?” Harry replied, his voice had also dropped lower. “You tell me and I tell you, how about that?”

“You might make fun of me.”

Harry reached out, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. His touch sent a jolt of electricity through Peter’s body, going right to his cock. 

“Hey, I’d never do that to you Pete.”

Peter held Harry’s look for a lot longer than he probably should have, however Harry didn’t turn away. There was a odd look in his eyes, one of… curiosity? Lust maybe? It was a look that both frightened Peter and excited him at the same time.

Peter took a deep breath, it was now or never. He needed to answer before he lost all courage and before his heart, which was now hammering away inside his chest, exploded.

“About six inches,” Peter finally answered.

“Why would I laugh at that?” Harry responded.

Peter shrugged and picked at the hem of his blanket. “Um, I dunno… cause it might be small.”

Harry snorted. “It’s not small Pete.”

“What about you?”

“Closer to 6.5 inches,” Harry answered. “Cut, what about you?”

“Cut too,” Peter nodded.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Harry said, after a moment of silence. 

Now, it was Peter’s turn to life. “Really? Um, why?”

“Call it curiosity… and I’m fucking horny.”

“We should probably go up to my room,” Pere offered. “I mean I don’t think that I could explain this all to Aunt may.”

“You’re probably right,” Harry agreed. He stood up and stretched, allowing his shirt to hike to reveal a defined stomach. Peter cast a glance in his direction and swore he saw the outline of an erection in the confines of Harry’s jeans. “Come on.”

They headed upstairs and closed the door to Peter’s room. He was trembling and his palms were sweaty. Harry didn’t appear to be effected at all, in fact he wore a goofy grin on his face the entire time. Peter flicked on his desk lamp and for a moment no one moved. Then Harry reached down and started unbuttoning his jeans.

“Are we really doing this?” Peter asked, his voice wavering a little.

“I’m game if you are,” Harry responded, although there was no hesitation or waver in his voice. The button was already undone on his jeans. “No pressure or anything.”

Peter licked his lips and reached down to undo his own button.

“One the count of three?” Harry asked.

“We drop our jeans or jeans and underwear?” Peter asked.

“Um, jeans first?”

Peter nodded, vigorously. 

Harry smirked and then reached down to finish unzipping his jeans. Without hesitation, he slid them down to his ankles and then stepped out of them. Peter tried not to stare, although he knew the whole point of what they were doing as too look. Harry’s black boxer-briefs hugged his ass perfectly and accented the curve of his bulge. At the moment, it was straining to contain Harry’s erection and a considerable damp spot had appeared at the tip.

“Your turn,” Harry said.

Peter shoved his jeans down as well, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. His lean thighs were the first thing that Harry appeared to have noticed, followed by the front of Peter’s briefs that were straining against holding his own erection in.

“Jesus! You are way more stacked than you let on man!”

“Um, thanks.”

“You ready for this next part?” Harry asked. “Or do you want to chicken out?”

“I’m not chickening out,” Peter responded, with a lot more bravado than he currently felt. “Drop them on three?”

“Sounds good.”

“One, two, three!”

Both boys hooked their thumbs into their underwear and pushed them down, freeing themselves from the confines of their cloth prisons. Peter had to stop his initial response of covering himself up and looked over at Harry, who was standing there, unmoving.

Harry’s dick looked to be a little over six inches, at least to Peter. His cockhead was shiny with precum and his member stood straight up, a thin line of the clear fluid running down the underside of it. Harry kept his pubes neatly trimmed and his balls were completely hairless.

“Wow,” Peter finally said. 

He looked down at his own cock, which stood out at a more horizontal angle than Harry’s. His dark brown pubes were neatly trimmed and he too had a hairless ballsack. Unlike Harry, though he didn’t precum at all. 

“Wow yourself,” Harry said.

“Um, now what?” Peter asked.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, leaving him standing there completely naked.  Peter was pretty sure that he was gawking now, except that he really didn’t care. Harry looked amazing naked, packed with well defined muscle. He was pretty sure that his cock twitched at that thought.

“Now, I need to relieve this,” Harry said, reaching down to give his dick a squeeze.

“Um, here? Now?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “Wanna join me?”

Peter nodded and pulled his shirt off as well and tossed it to the floor.

“My bed?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Harry said. 

“You leak… a lot,” Peter pointed out, as they sat down.

Harry chuckled a little as he reached down and gave his cock one long stroke. “Yeah, sorry about that. I hope that whoever I finally lose it with doesn’t get turned off by it.”

“They shouldn’t,” Peter said. He was beyond caring how his comments sounded at this point. “I’ve only ever been able to do that if I edge myself.”

Harry ran his hands down his six pack then through the neatly trimmed patch of dark hair before sliding it up his dick.  He moved his hand slowly over the shaft and then the swollen head, swiping away another glob of precum. He glanced over towards Peter who was looking intently at Harry. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“Shit this feels good,” Harry said in a hushed tone.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, caressing the corona of his cock. He shivered at his touch and how sensitive it had become.

Harry gave one of his nipples one a quick tweak and gasped as pleasure pulsed through his body. His dick responded in kind, shooting out a stream of precum. When he was alone, he was often fascinated by it, however he briefly wondered what Peter would think of it.

“It’s like you are already coming,” Peter said, his breathing punctuated by rapid intakes of air. “Seriously, that’s hot. Do you always squirt it like that?”

Harry nodded and then flexed his cock, sending out another spurt of precum onto his tight abs. He moaned quietly as he continued slowly jacking his dick. He looked over at Peter, who’s head was back with his eyes half closed, moaning and groaning softly with each tug on his shaft. 

As Peter sat there, masturbating next to his best friend, his level of lust hit a new high. It was hot, hearing Harry’s fist slick up and down his cock. His breathing hitching when he twisted his hand just right to hit that sweet spot, the whole situation sent his brain and libido into overdrive. That was probably the only reason that he had enough courage to do what he was about to do. He slowed his hand on his cock, looking over to see that Harry had done the same.

“Can I touch it?” Peter asked, his voice shaking.

“Yeah Pete,” Harry said in a low husky voice. “Can I touch yours?”

Peter nodded and ever so slowly they reached for each other. Peter never had anyone touch him down there before and based on what Harry had said it was going to be a first for him as well. Their movements were slow and tentative, stopping just short of grasping each other’s cocks.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah.”

As soon as Harry’s precum slicked hand closed around Peter’s dick he hissed in pleasure. A bolt of pure ecstasy shot through Peter’s body, centered on the hand around his throbbing cock. He looked up to Harry, whose face was contorted in pleasure.

“Pete,” Harry panted. “This feels good… go slow though. I’m close.”

Peter nodded, gritting his teeth as he fought back the rising tide of an orgasm. Harry’s hand felt amazing on his dick.

“Twist your hand when you get to the head,” Harry said, with a grunt. Precum slipped out over Peter’s hand, as he twisted his closed fist around the head of Harry’s cock. 

“Ohhh!” Harry moaned. “Fuck yes! Do that again!”

Peter repeated his movement and was rewarded with another spurt of precum. At the same time, Harry’s hand moved up Peter’s shaft, dancing around the head. 

“The… edges…” Peter panted out. “They’re super sensitive.”

“What edges?” Harry asked.

“The edges of the tip,” Peter said. He slowed his stroking a bit on Harry’s cock, which caused the other teen to sigh in pleasure. “Around the head.”

Harry nodded and moved his hand up Peter’s cock and then ran his finger around the corona of his cockhead, just like Peter had done when they started. Peter almost howled in pleasure, which would have undoubtedly awoke Aunt May. Sweat was starting to cover their bodies.

“Oh… shit… yeah Harry just like that,” Peter said. “God that feels amazing… I don’t know if I can hold out much longer.”

“Me either,” Harry grunted. “Slow down a bit or I’m gonna blow.”

Peter wanted to both drag the experience out and blow his load at the same time.  He was actually enjoying himself and he feelings coming from Harry’s hand on his cock was the most amazing thing that Peter had ever felt.

“I wanna cum,” Harry said, huskily. “I wanna cum with you.”

That alone about sent Peter over the edge. He swallowed hard and tightened his grip on Harry’s precum soaked dick.

“I wanna cum too,” Peter responded, scooting closer to his friend. “Just pay attention to around the head… just like that,” Peter said, as Harry traced the edge of his head with his thumb.

“Go faster,” Harry panted.

Peter obeyed and sped up his strokes. Pretty soon both boys’ hips were pushing up into their hands. Moaning, grunting, and the occasional curse filled the room. They both knew they were close.

"Mmm, yeah," Harry murmured. “Jesus you’re good at this.”

“Fuck,” Peter grunted. “Uhhh...fuck. Concentrate on the head… the edges,” Peter panted out. “Yes, oh god, yes… just like that!”

Peter for his part, sped up his stroking of Harry’s dick. He looked down to see Harry’s balls dry up close to his body and he knew that his friend’s orgasm and his own was fast approaching.

“Pete, I’m ready to cum.”

“Me too.”

That was all it took. Peter surrendered to the pleasure that was flowing from his cock. His dick swelled and then exploded, sending four ropes of cum into the air to land on his abs and Harry’s still moving hand. Peter cried out as Harry jerked him through his orgasm, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He kept his hand moving, knowing full well that Harry was pretty damn close.

Seeing Peter blow his load pushed Harry over the edge as well. His dick expanded and then unloaded a eight spurts of hot cum. He whimpered and moaned, even as Peter continued stroking through the most intense orgasm of his life. Cum landed on his shoulders and even hit him in the chin. 

“Ahh… stop,” Peter said, gently pushing Harry’s hand away from his deflating dick. “Sensitive… wait, you’re still hard?”

“It will go down pretty soon,” Harry said. He was exhausted and his whole body was flushed and sweaty. But he felt amazing. “Damn Pete that was hot.”

“Yeah, it really was,” Peter responded. “Do you always shoot that much?”

“Yeah, usually… ugh we need to get cleaned up.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we really should.”

“Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“That was hot.”

"You said that already."

"Well, it was."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry finally go all the way.

It had been almost three weeks since Peter and Harry’s… incident at Peter’s house. For the first three days, Peter thought he was going to lose his mind. He was on a rollercoaster of emotions, ranging from anxiety that he ruined his friendship with Harry to curiosity about if Harry would go further. For his part, Harry acted like nothing had ever occurred. They exchanged emails, texts, and phone calls like normal. Neither brought it up but it didn’t appear Harry was phased by the whole thing. 

Which Peter was supposed was a good sign. He pulled his coat closer as he walked down the street. A chill had worked it’s way into the air, unseasonable for this time of year. Peter picked up his pace, dodging his way around several tourists that didn’t realize stopping in the middle of the street was a good way to get the natives annoyed. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Peter reached down to pull it out. A text from Harry appeared on the screen.

_Harry: So, I was thinking… you busy tonight?_

_Peter: No, why, what’s up?_

_Harry: Cool, I’m coming over. We need to talk._

_Peter: Sure, see you around 3? I need to go into the lab and work on some stuff. Gotta stay ahead of you guys!_

_Harry: *Rolls eyes* Oh whatever Pete. Laters man._

Peter shook his head and shoved his phone back in his pocket. What did Harry want to talk about? Was Harry finally going to freak out about what happened? Did he want to end their friendship? Peter forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. If Harry was going to do any of those things, he would have already… right?

By the time that he entered the main student lab at Horizon High, the sky had clouded over and started to dump pouring rain down. Even for science geeks like Peter and Miles, the lab was relatively quiet, save the occasional tap of someone’s hands on a touch screen. Peter moved towards a station near the end of the cavernous room only to be stopped by Max, entering through a side door.

“Max, what’s up?”

“Peter, I’m glad that you’re here,” Max said, gesturing towards the door behind him. “We have a new student, come on in Micah.”

A guy about his age entered. He was taller than Peter, with broad shoulders, a red faux hawk, an athletic build, and piercing blue eyes. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a stance that Peter had been all to used too for the first 13 years of his life. When he finally looked up, he flashed Peter an amazing smile full of perfectly white teeth.

“Um, hi I’m Micah.”

“Peter,” he said, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“He’s a transfer from Iowa,” Max said. “Make him feel at home.”

“Sure, no problem,” Peter said. “Um, I wasn’t planning on staying long though. I just wanted to check up on the Cyrus Project.”

“Don’t worry,” Micah said, with a shrug. “I understand how important projects are, um can I ask what Project Cyrus is?”

“Eh it’s an advanced class project,” Peter said. “I’m not sure that my teammates would approve of me telling you without talking to them first.”

Micah held up his hands. “Don’t worry, I get it.”

“Cool,” Peter nodded. “Well, I can give you a tour real quick.”

“That would be amazing.”

Peter took Micah and started them towards the lab, explaining as they walked. Micah was quiet, although asked a ton of questions that Peter was more than happy to answer. He was thoughtful and kind… also a lot more intelligent than Peter thought someone from Iowa could be. Which, Peter knew was completely stereotypical and probably not at all true… as Micah was now demonstrating. They walked and talked for close to an hour, eventually though, Micah received a phone call and quickly dismissed himself from the tour.

Peter went back to the main lab and packed up the rest of his stuff before heading home for the day. As he walked up to his door, he noticed Harry was standing outside, idly playing with his phone. Peter glanced at his watch.

“Dude, it’s only two thirty.”

“Yeah but I had to get out of the house,” Harry explained. “My dad has his new girlfriend over, it’s kinda gross.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, unlocking the door.

“I mean the way they fawn all over each other,” Harry responded, following Peter into the house. “I don’t mind seeing my dad with other women I just hate seeing him with women that want him just for his money.”

“Are you sure about that?” Peter asked, tossing his backpack on the kitchen counter. “Maybe she really does like him.”

“She doesn’t,” Harry said. “And she’s like twenty or something.”

“Eh, that is kinda creepy,” Peter said, making a face.

“So, I want to talk about something.”

Peter turned bright red and avoided looking Harry. 

“Pete, look at me.”

Peter did as he was told.

“I’m not mad about what happened between us, you know.”

“You aren’t?” Peter asked.

Harry shook his head. “Why would I be? It was hot, I told you that. I enjoyed it… didn’t you?”

Peter gulped. “Yeah, I did. I just… well I thought that you might have gotten freaked out by it… after all I mean I did… you know… um…”

“You jerked me off,” Harry said, with grin. “You can say it Peter. Hell, I jerked you off. It wasn’t like we killed someone.”

“I know that!” Peter hissed. “It’s just that was my first time… you know doing anything sexual with someone else.”

“Pete, do you think you’re gay?”

The frankness of the question caught Peter totally off guard. Honestly, his sexuality hadn’t been on the forefront of his mind, despite what happened between himself and Harry a few week ago. 

“Um, I don’t really know,” Peter said, fidgeting with hem of his shirt. “I mean… I liked doing those things with you… and I mean there are other things that I want to try too. I still like girls… at least I am pretty sure that I still like girls…”

“Peter, stop,” Harry said, holding up his hands. “Does it really matter?”

“What do you mean does it really matter?” Peter asked.

“What does it matter?” Harry asked again, this time quirking an eyebrow. “I thought about this and I realized I liked that physical contact with you… I enjoyed everything that happened. And I want to try more, with you. I’m pretty sure that I’m bisexual if I had to put a label on it. But, the point is, what does it matter?”

“I… I mean…”

“I’m not trying to downplay your feelings here Peter,” Harry said. “I’m just saying that I don’t think that we need to rush into defining things. If you feel like you need to define yourself, then do it. Otherwise, do you want to continue to explore each other?”

“Explore each other?” Peter squeaked out. 

Harry smiled and took several steps forward, closing the distance between himself and Peter. The closer that Harry got to Peter, the faster the other teens heartbeat. He felt himself flush and the blood start to flow into his cock, hardening it in his jeans. Harry was within inches in a moments, his breath hot against Peter. Harry licked his lips and leaned in, gently placing them against Peter’s.

A jolt of electricity shot through Peter’s body and his knees almost buckled. Harry’s touch was gentle yet strong. Peter felt his friend’s probing tongue and then parted his lips, just enough to let Harry’s slip inside. Harry sighed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Peter’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Peter, in turn reached his hands up along Harry’s muscled back, stopping when they started tangling with his friend’s hair and when their bodies touched, Peter practically melted into his friend’s arms but as he did that, he could feel Harry’s cock through the material of his jeans. And his friend was hard. Very, very, hard.

Finally, Harry pulled away, panting and grinning. “Jesus Pete, you are one hell of a kisser.”

“I could say the same about you,” Peter responded breathily. He brought his hands around and gently cupped Harry’s package through his jeans. “Seems like you are pretty ready to do this.”

“So are you,” Harry replied, grabbing Peter’s package as well.

“Um, yeah I guess I am.” 

“I’m ready to try something new Peter,” Harry said, leaning again to kiss his friend. 

Peter shivered at the touch. “Um, yeah totally… what do you want to do.”

In all reality, Peter would have done anything Harry suggested at that point. He was putty in his friend’s hands.

“Ever had a prostate orgasm?” Harry asked. He kissed along Peter’s jawline, stopping when he got to his earlobe. He nibbled on it and causing Peter to moan languidly. “I can tell you they are amazing.”

“Never,” Peter managed to pant out. 

“Then you’re about to have the time of your life,” Harry smirked. “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

Peter nodded vigorously. He was painfully hard and one look at the front of Harry’s jeans told him that the other boy was in a similar state. Peter pushed the door open to his room, Harry following right behind him. The door was barely shut when Harry attacked him with his mouth again. They fell backwards onto Peter’s bed.

“Here, let’s get this off,” Peter said, tugging at Harry’s shirt. 

“Bossy Peter, I Iike him,” Harry said, with a grin.

Harry pulled his over his head and then laid back down. Peter straddled him, grinning as he felt the hardness between Harry’s legs. He leaned forward and Harry met him for another passionate kiss. Peter slowly eased Harry back to the bed, his fingers grazing the defined and toned muscles of Harry’s chest and abdomen.

For his part, Harry had to fight the urge to grind his dick up into Peter. He didn’t want to freak his friend out, they were venturing into territory that was far beyond what they had done before and he wasn’t sure just how far Peter was willing to go.

However, that being said,he really felt that all Peter would have to do would be to give it one quick tug and he would come undone, in more ways than one. He sighed heavily, as Peter continued to assault his mouth with his tongue. 

“You’re...really...good...at...this,” Harry panted.

“Um, thanks,” Peters said, feeling himself blush. “I’m just doing what I think will feel good.”

He went back to kissing Harry’s neck and then slowly worked down to his pecs, stopping to gently tease each nipple with his mouth. He suckd and bit lightly eat each nub.That attention caused Harry suck in a breath and buck his hips hard upward, a begging for any kind of friction against his already straining cock.

“My god,” Harry grunted. “That feels fucking fantastic!”

Peter was doing all the work; which wasn’t something that Harry was ok with. Part of the reason that he agreed to go through with this with Peter was that he wanted to try something new, which included venturing out to explore giving pleasure to someone else. He twisted slightly and then rolled, knocking Peter off him and to the bed.

“Harry!” Peter squawked.

He could feel Peter’s hardness through the thin fabric of his jeans. Peter bit down on his lip as Harry leaned forward, putting pressure on Peter’s still trapped cock, and kissed his best friend hard on the lips. Harry felt Peter respond underneath him, his pelvis begging for skin on skin contact. Peter’s shirt was the next to go, allowing Harry to gaze down at the hard lines of muscle that made up Peter’s chest and abs.

Peter blushed slightly when he realized how much scrutiny he was under.

“You look awesome man,” Harry whispered, his voice thick with lust. He leaned down and started to kiss at Peter’s neck, moving over to his collarbone. He had paid attention to everything that Peter had been doing to him and tried to duplicate his movements. Judging by the moans of pleasure that Peter was giving off, he had to have been doing something right. Harry let his lands drift lower, tracing across the contours of Peter’s abdomen until they finally starting skirting the top of his shorts. He smiled and moved his hand lower, letting it rest directly on Peter’s dick. He gave it a squeeze and watched as Peter sucked in a short breath.

“Fuck that feels good,” Peter muttered.

“Parker can swear,” Harry said, with a smirk.

Spurned on by the looks that Harry was getting, he took it a step further. He reached up and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Peter’s shorts, allow him access to the bright blue briefs underneath. Peter’s dick appeared to be straining in the cotton fabric and a sizeable wet spot had formed at the tip of his dick. 

Peter gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.”Man, you have no idea how good that feels.”

Harry leaned down again, kissing Peter’s neck once more.

“I bet this is going to feel even better,” Harry whispered.

And Harry slowly began to stroke Peter’s now throbbing cock. Peter’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. His hands gripped the sheets as Harry continued to slowly stroke Peter from base to tip. Peter’s hips started to slowly work upward with each stroke, his breaths coming in short breaths.

“That feels so good,” Peter managed to pant out. “Keep stroking me like that and I’ll cum… like now.”

“Not yet,” Harry responded, kissing slowly around Peter’s neck again. 

Peter lifted his hips off the bed as Harry pulled his shorts and briefs down the rest of the way. Not wanting to be the only one naked Peter slowly pushed Harry off him. They switched places, which allowed Peter to slowly snake off Harry’s pants. The tight denim jeans came off first, leaving Harry lying there only in the tight fitting boxer briefs, the front of which were soaked with precum. 

Peter’s hands worked their way down Harry’s torso, fingers lightly dipping underneath the waistband of Harry’s tight red boxer-briefs. Peter’s fingers grazed the length of Harry’s rock hard member. He brought his hand out and ran it down the bugle in the front of Harry’s pants, stopping to give it a squeeze every once and awhile.

“Christ!” Harry said, sucking in a breath. “Keep doing that...fuck man...that feels awesome.”

Peter smiled to himself and then instructed Harry to lift his hips, allowing him to slide the underwear off leaving Harry lying there naked. He leaned down and slowly began to kiss Harry’s chest again, stopping over one nipple to tease at it with his tongue and teeth. Harry growled, a lust filled sounded that came from the back of his throat. Harry’s hands were clenching at the sheets.

“Fuck me man,” Harry muttered. “Jesus that feels fucking awesome!”

Peter moved away from Harry’s chest and moved down to kiss the inside of Harry’s thighs, sending jolts of pleasure shooting up through his body. Harry’s cock throbbed each time that Peter’s mouth made contact with the sensitive inner areas of his thigh. Precum was running out of Harry’s dick at an almost constant rate now. 

Peter smiled and stopped kissing around Harry’s thighs. He took a deep breath, letting lust drive his actions. He was no longer capable of coherent thought, all he wanted to do was to make Harry cum. He held onto the base of Harry’s dick, smiled at his best friend and then slid the tip into his mouth.

“Holy shit!” Harry gasped.

Peter smiled around Harry’s dick, swirling his tongue around tip and swallowing another burst of precum. Harry started to slowly face fuck Peter, ever so gently. He placed his hands on the back of Peter’s head and had to stop himself from ramming his cock deep into Peter’s throat. But the sensations that Peter was giving him were driving him wild, it was easily the best head he had ever gotten… even though it was the second time that he ever got head.

“Fuck...damn dude,” Harry managed to get out between grunts. Peter hummed around Harry’s tool, sending shuddering waves of pleasure throughout Harry’s body. He knew he was getting close and didn’t really want it to end, at least not this soon.

Peter pulled off Harry, leaving Harry lying there breathing hard. He crawled upwards, sliding his hands along the chiseled lines of Harry’s body. He nipped and kissed at Harry’s neck before leaning in kissing Harry hard on the lips, their tongues dueling in and out of each others mouths. When the finally broke the kiss both were panting hard.

“This is fun,” Harry whispered, kissing Peter again.

“Totally is,” Peter answered.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked.

Peter nodded.

Harry pushed Peter back down on the bed, switching places with his friend. He reached down to the floor and retrieved a packet of lube from his pants. Peter watched his movements and swallowed hard. He had an idea of what Harry wanted to do… and part of him was thrilled at the prospect of being fucked.

“You want to fuck me?” Peter asked.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry said. “But yes Peter, I want to fuck you. I want to make you feel good.”

“I trust you.”

That was all that Harry needed to hear. Those three simple words sent shivers racing through Harry’s body. He kissed Peter back hard and then tossed his friend over onto his back. Both their dicks twitched in anticipation of what was to come. Harry frenched Peter again before sitting back on his knees.

“I’ve got to open you up a bit first.”

Peter nodded and let out a deep breath. One of Harry’s hands started to slowly jerk Peter off while the other one moved towards, grazing Peter’s balls and then moving further south. He slowly inserted one finger, causing Peter to tense up and bit down on his lower lip. Harry stopped, instantly afraid that he had hurt his friend.

“Keep going,” Peter urged, despite the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, keep going.”

Harry resumed his probing of Peter’s hole, slowly opening the right ring of muscle. Harry inserted another finger, causing Peter to gasp again, although this time the look on his face was more akin to pleasure and not pain. Finally, Harry was able to get three fingers in, although by this time, Peter was practically fucking back against his hand.

“Fuck me Harry.”

Harry reached over to the nightstand again and grabbed a condom. He tore open the packaging and wasted no time in rolling it over his dick. He took a deep breath, placing his dick at the entrance to Peter’s hole.

“Are you sure about this?”

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath again as Harry pushed the head of his cock in. 

“Ahhh! Fuck!” Peter cried out.

Warm engulfed the head of his cock, causing Harry to gasp. The look on Peter’s face was one of pure pleasure.

“Jesus you’re tight,” Harry muttered.

“Go slow,” Peter whispered, clutching the sheets with his hands.

Harry nodded, pushing his cock in further. Peter let out a long sigh, the feeling of Harry inside him was better than he could have even imagined. He let out a groan of pleasure as Harry’s cock continued forward, finally getting in all the way to the hilt.

Harry leaned down and kissed Peter, deeply frenching him.

“Now fuck me,” Peter said, as they broke their kiss.

Harry nodded and then slowly started to fuck Peter, causing his best friend to moan in pleasure. Harry went slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Harry. He had to hold back, the tightness and warmth that surrounded his cock was better than anything he had felt.

“You feel awesome,” Peter panted.

Peter arched his back, meeting Harry with each thrust. One hand held onto the sheets, the other worked its way down to his own cock, lightly stroking the appendage. A small puddle of precum was collecting on Peter’s muscled stomach.

Both of them were grunting and panting now. Peter pulled Harry in for another kiss,his tongue invading his friends mouth. Harry continued to fuck through the kiss, slowing his movements to much slower thrusts. Harry angled himself differently, searching for that elusive spot inside his friend that would make him see stars. 

“OH FUCK!” Peter yelled. Pleasure swept through his body as Harry’s dick prodded the spot again, sending another wave through him. “What in the hell is that?”

“Your prostate,” Harry said, with a smile. 

“Do that again.”

“Let’s try a different position,” Harry offered offered.

Harry pulled out of Peter and instantly, Peter missed the hardness of the cock in his ass. Harry laid down and Peter positioned himself above Harry’s dick and slow sank down on it. Harry moaned in pleasure once his dick was buried back in Peter’s ass. 

Slowly, Peter began to ride Harry’s dick, sending ripples of pleasure through both young men. Peter began to ride Harry faster and Harry began to slam his dick up into Peter with abandon. Sweat poured off of both young men and the sounds of sex could be heard throughout the house. Each thrust of Harry’s dick was nailing that sweet spot inside Peter, threatening to send him over the edge without him even touching himself.

“Oh...my...fucking...god,” Harry moaned, slamming into Peter again. Harry could feel his cum building, wanting to surge up through his cock and into Peter’s ass. He wanted to hold off but wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able too.

“Peter,” Harry panted. “Fuck, I don’t think I can hold it...I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet,” Peter whispered, he stopped riding Harry long enough to lean down and kiss Harry again, running his hands up Harry’s sides to tweak his sensitive nipples. 

Harry started moving in and out of Peter again, although this time slightly slower. Every nerve ending in his body was alive with pulsing waves of pleasure.  
“Do you Like this?”

“Feels awesome man,” Harry panted.

Peter leaned down and went back to kissing Harry, only moving slight, sending jolts of pleasure through his own body. He loved how Harry felt in him, he could feel Harry flex his cock in an attempt to get any kind of friction going again. Peter’s own dick was drooling precum all over his stomach, pubes, and now all over Harry’s six pack as well.

“You getting close?” Peter grunted, resuming his riding of Harry’s dick.

Harry grunted in response, slamming into Peter again. He wasn’t sure just how much longer he would be able to hold out without just exploding into Peter. He was actually surprised that he lasted this long, given the fact that it had been a while since he had any sexual contact at all.

Harry sat up, slipping a hand behind Peter’s neck. He pulled Peter in for another kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Peter never broke stride and continued to ride Harry, causing his friend to growl with pleasure. He could feel his own orgasm building he was pretty sure that if Harry even touched his dick he would explode.

“Harry,” Peter moaned. “I’m close…”

“Me too,” Harry panted.

They were both panting as Peter drove himself up and down on Harry’s dick, Peter’s own cock was now sending rivers of precum flowing forth from the flared red tip. Both boys could feel the cum starting to surge up through their dicks.

“Peter, I don’t think I can stop it,” Harry muttered, kissing and biting at Peter’s neck “Fuck I’m so close to cumming.”

Peter didn’t respond, instead he shifted his angle, sending a blast of pleasure arcing through his body and by the look on Harry’s face, his as well. He dropped down on Harry’s dick hard and that did it. Peter knew that he had pushed his friend over the edge. The look of sheer pleasure on Harry’s face, told him that much.

“I’m gonna cum!” Harry yelled.. 

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He felt his dick flex and pulse and then erupt. Harry groaned and moaned, holding onto Peter as if he was his only lifeline amid a raging storm. Harry could feel his cum still shooting out of him, he kissed Peter and could feel Peter’s ass contract around him, Peter’s dick twitched, his face contorted with pleasure and then his dick exploded.

Peter came without even touching himself, rope after rope of cum came shooting out of Peter’s dick, coating his own stomach and Harry’s. Harry moaned in pleasure as Peter’s ass massaged and contracted his still hard cock and that as all that it took for Harry to cum again, although not as powerful as the first orgasm. 

“Fuuuckkk,” Harry shouted. He shoved his pelvis upward as another wave of pure ecstasy rolled over him, hitting Peter’s prostate again. Peter rolled his head back and then his dick started shooting again.

“Holy shit!” Peter shouted, looking down at the cum still dripping out of his dick. Peter rested his forehead against Harry’s, trying his best to calm his racing heart and and ragged breathing. Harry kissed Peter slowly and then broke the kiss before whispering into Peter’s ear.

“That was awesome.”

“You liked it?” asked, kissing Harry again.

“I’ve never cum twice like that,” Harry responded, nuzzling against Peter’s neck.

“Neither have I,” Peter finally responded, after he caught his breath. “But it was amazing… I’ve never cum without touching myself.”

“That’s a prostate orgasm,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around his friend. His dick was still hard and sensitive and any movement on Peter’s part sent sparks of pleasure racing up his spine. “Next time you can give me one.”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Peter asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Unless you don’t want there to be,” Harry said.

“Definitely a next time,” Peter said. “A few next times.”


End file.
